Maldito acosador
by Andorea
Summary: Kazemaru es acosado por el mismisimo Goenji Shuuya ¿Qué hará al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

¡Maldito acosador!

Ya habían pasado muchas cosas en mis primeros días de escuela, si gané un par de aplausos por parte de mis maestros pero también gané un…

-¡ACOSADOR, MALDITO ACOSADOR ALEJATE DE MI!- No era nada más que Goenji Shuuya, si, es atractivo, pero… ¡SOY UN CHICO!

-Nee, te haces del rogar Ichi-kun yo sé que me quieres tal como lo hago yo-

-¡agh!- me tenía sujeto de las caderas y mi cuerpo pegado al suyo ¿acaso a nadie le interesaba?- ¡Maestra Hitomiko!- Sonreí de felicidad al verla pasar con portafolio al frente mío.

-si ajam cuando quieras, ¿qué es ese ruido? Hum es una pareja de novios ¡NIÑOS ESO NO SE HACE AQUÍ!- Me quedé de piedra.

-vez, hasta la maestra nos apoya-

-agh ¡AUXILIO!- ¿cómo comenzó el acoso? Cuando solamente compartimos un bus.

Flash Back

-demonios- solté diciendo, mientras corría, solo quedaba un bus cerca por donde vivía, lo tomé a tiempo, estaba semi vacío, me senté en los primeros lugares, solo faltaron segundos para que hicieran una parada y el bus se llenara, le otorgue mi lugar a una anciana, estuviera cansado pero yo tenía modales, me recorrí hasta atrás, traía la pesada máquina de escribir, odiaba el taller que me tocó, pero no había de otra.

Ya recordaba por que odiaba los buses, eran molestamente apretados, uno que otro pervertido te tocaba por "accidente"

Después de quedarme un lugar fijo, el chofer dio un gran frenon que hizo que me tambaleara y me impulsara hacía atrás, caí directamente hacía el pecho de alguien, era de un hombre ya que era plano y formado.

-¿Estas bien?- me sonroje, tenía unos penetrantes ojos negros que me miraban.

-Si gra…gracias- Me di cuenta que me tenía sostenido de la cintura, le iba a pedir que ya no había problema, que las podía quitar pero…-¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI TRASERO!- Ok, si fue exagerado, pero él las bajo lentamente hacía ese lugar, y ahora presionaba

-wow que redondos, ¿eres deportista? – lo dijo calmado, ¿Qué confianza tenía ese tipo?

-no te interesa, suéltame ¡pervertido, pervertido!- No toleraba tal contacto.

-Hum creo que eres ¿corredor? Si…eso es- aún seguía presionando, solté la máquina de escribir, que le cayó en uno de sus pies- ¡agh!-

-Te mereces más que esto pervertido- busqué el botón que indicaba que alguien quería bajar y lo presioné, tomé rápidamente mi máquina de escribir y como pude salí del bus, nada más volteé por casualidad y el chico me miraba desde la ventana pero con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Fin Flash Back

-Tan solo recordar eso me estresa-

-¿recordar qué?-

-ah Hiroto ¿Qué se te ofrece?- sí que había dado un susto

-te venía a recordar que debes entregar las evaluaciones en el salón de los de primero-Ah ¡lo había olvidado!-

-gracias Hiroto- me despedí de él, y salí corriendo al salón de los de primero, había olvidado que debía entregar las evaluaciones, ser parte del consejo estudiantil no es muy bonito que digamos.

Toqué la puerta, tres toques fueron suficientes para que me abriera un chico de la clase

-¡ah! Superior Kazemaru – menciono el chico que me abrió la puerta, le conocía pero no recuerdo como se llamaba, creo que había llegado a prefectura por estar comiendo ¿hela…do?, Midorikawa Ryuuji ese era su nombre le había salvado de un reporte.

-Se encuentra su tutor- le pregunté amablemente

-Que se te ofrece Ichi-kun – Esa voz.

-TÚ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-el maestro de biología se refrío y no pudo venir, así que yo soy su tutor por hoy- ¿Dios, POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES ASI CONMIGO?

-Bien- trataba de sonar neutral- Escucha lo que diré, estas evaluaciones son importantes, MUY importantes, no debes perderlas, mancharlas o algo parecido, te recomiendo que las guardes automáticamente, en carpeta de preferencia, se lo debes entregar al profesor de biología cuando vuelva- lo dije de la manera menos desarrollada para que su cabeza entendiera

-ok señorita, pero no te alteres- yo… ¿señorita?

-¿SEÑORITA? ¡SOY UN CHICO!- ¿Quién se creía?

-sh dalay- me puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios, por qué ¿Por qué me siento arder?- ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí?-

-no me quedaré por gustó, solo supervisaré que haces bien tu trabajo- claramente no le iba a decir ¿si por qué no? Primero muerto.

-je está bien- jaló la silla de ruedas y me hizo ademan de que me sentara ahí, me senté ahí y empecé a observarlo, no lo hacía nada mal, sería un buen maestro si eso es lo que quería de profesión. Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero le oía atentamente, mis parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados, nunca me gustó Biología, prefería español, la clase me empezaba aburrir, no por el tema, solo por el simple hecho de que era Biología.

-señorito Kazemaru, ¿está prestando atención?-

-hipopomonstrosesquipedarofob ia- dije mientras me levantaba de la silla rápidamente, me di cuenta que aún estaba con Goenji en la clase de Biología de los de primer año, era una broma, me volví a sentar fastidiado.

Todos en el salón, incluso Goenji se empezaron a reír.

-bien, eso ha sido todo chicos ya se pueden retirar-Miré como todos se despedían de Goenji y de mí, yo les respondía, ya no había nadie de primero, me iba a retirar pero sentí que me jalaban del brazo, que para después enrollarme hacía a él.

-¿QUÉ HACES?-no le pide ver ya que mi espalda está pegada hacía el.

-¿sabes? Más de uno te vio en el estado adorable, el que solo yo quería ver- ¡que rayos!

-déjame en paz Goenji-sentí que me apegaba más a él, como para llegar que su respiración estaba en mi cuello.-ya me tengo que ir-¿Por qué no me suelta?-

-a donde – me dijo con una sonrisa, el muy idiota.

- con el otro primero que hay en esta escuela- le dije, ya quería que me soltara.

-Tsk, bueno te acompañaré después de todo los del otro primero me vuelve a tocar

Conmigo ya que tienen Biología-¡PERFECTO!

-entonces si tú eres el tutor, debo darte a ti de nueva cuenta estas hojas, haz lo mismo que te dije y ¡ADIÓS!-Iba a salir corriendo si no fuera porque aún me sujetaba Goenji

-si es así, te quedarás más tiempo conmigo- sentí su boca en mi oreja, mordiéndola.

-su-su-suéltame-que rayos ¿actúo de esta manera?

-¿a qué le temes? No te estoy violando…no ahora-

-¿Qué…qué?-que rayos había dicho

-que los humanos no podemos volar, no ahora-

-¡yo sé que dijiste algo distinto!-me solté para recriminarle, sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero que dé la cara a lo que dijo.

- te quedarás o te vas, no tardan en llegar los del otro primero- sabía que era una excusa para no decirme.

-hm, me voy, tengo que ir a clases ahora de Artes y por un justificante por lo de hace poco-claramente no debía saltarme a clases.

-pero tú te querías quedar, si quieres quedarte, le podría decir al jefe del consejo que ocupaba ayuda, y…-

-no-sabía que quería algo.

-pero antes- me jaló hacía el ahora quedando frente a frente, me sonroje de sobre manera, no sé como pero empezamos a acercarnos, no sabía que hacer mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo, mi ojos se empezaron a cerrar, sentía la cálida respiración, casi faltaba un poco para el contacto pero...

-Ya llegó Mamoru Endo-Rápidamente me separé de Goenji, Goenji soltó una maldición, gracias a dios me salvó, Dios no es malo.-** ¡Hola Kazemaru!- **me saludó Endou, creo conocerlo.

**-hola ¿Endou no?- **Le saludé de manera amable

**-Sí, oh superior Kazemaru, eh escuchado mucho de usted, el que ganó el concurso de Atletismo, usted es un ejemplo a seguir en los clubes de deportes, "**_**él viento de Raimon**_**"- **Me miraba con ilusión en sus ojos

**-Eh si- **Me gustaba que me recordaran por eso.-

**-Endou a su lugar, ya todos llegaron y señorito Kazemaru, a la silla- **Escuché la voz gruesa de Goenji, Goenji me empujo hasta la silla, obligándome a sentarme.

-**No, yo ya me iba-** Me levanté de la silla pero Goenji me volvió a empujar- **¡Hey!- **le mire a los ojos y tenía una cara que nunca le había visto

**-Le dije que a la silla- **Estaba enojado pero ¿por qué?**- Yuuki Tachimukai-** rápidamente se levantó asustado.**- ven- ** tomó un trozo de papel y empezó a escribir algo en él.-** ve al consejo y dale esto a Afuro, te quiero aquí en 5 minutos ¡ya!- ** el pobre del chico se fue velozmente, con papel en mano.

Me le quedé observando un poco más, estaba ¿enojado? ¿Furioso? ¿Celoso…? Me quedé pensando en la última, ¿y si lo estaba? Pero ¿de qué?

Desperté de mis pensamientos, ya que llegó un agitado chico en el marco de la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**-¿pu…puedo pa…pasar?- ** aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-**adelante Tachimukai-** Le dijo indiferente.

El chico le dio un sobre a Goenji y se fue a su lugar, abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido y se quedó con una nota se acercó a mí, y me dio el sobre, lo tomé y lo abrí, lo miré y eran dos justificantes.

**-Goenji idiota- **Susurre, sentía mis mejilla arder de manera intensa.

Le miré a ver y estaba sonriendo, el muy idiota lo había planeado, pero por qué me siento feliz, ¡oh malditas, MALDITAS HORMONAS!

Saqué una carpeta dónde estaban los papeles antes, tenía hojas rayadas y algunas blancas y ciertos papeles importantes en micas, todo estaba en orden, miré una hoja de rayas, la empecé a leer, era una historia, una vieja, hojee miré más papeles y noté algo importante.

Sostuve la carpeta y me levanté.

**-lo siento, me tengo que ir- **y salí corriendo debía ir rápidamente al consejo, pero rápido. Puse a prueba mis habilidades de atletismo y corrí al consejo, ya me encontraba al frente de la puerta del consejo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya había subido la conti pero olvide subirla aquí xDD**

**Jeje perdón la espera**

**Aquí la continuación:  
**  
Ya era la hora del receso, no sabía que hacer, Afuro me las iba a pagar. Eso me pasaba por llegar tarde al consejo.  
No quería pensar en eso y saqué mi bento, arroz con un poco de pollo en salsa dulce, según Fubuki dijo que iba venir al jardín, pero esta tardando demasiado.

-**por eso te digo que el es un idiota-** esa voz

-**eso dices pero bien que te gusta**- Los gemelos Fubuki al parecer Atsuya estaba discutiendo sobre cierta personita con Shirou…otra vez.

-**Mira Shirou ahí esta el emo de Kazemaru**- Tsk maldito.

-**Atsuya sabes que puedo decirle a cierta personita sobre cierta cosita**- Le dije esa era mi amenaza, al parecer funciono ya que hizó un rostro de desagrado.

-**¿Cómo te fue hoy Kaze?-** Me preguntó amablemente cambiando de tema el peli plateado.

-**Algo bien, al parecer Afuro tiene algo en contra de mi**-Les dije noté como el rostro de Atsuya se tensó, saqué de mi maletín mi par de palillos.-**Hay a veces me pregunto que le vio Atsuya a Afuro.**

**-¡¿Qué?! No me gusta nada de el, ni su sedoso cabello, ni sus brillantes ojos y ni su forma de ser-**Terminó con un suspiro, al parecer Atsuya era de ese tipo de chicos, ¿no se…? ¿Cómo se les llama a ese tipo de chicos que esconden sus sentimientos? Penoso, hm no esas personas que se creen duros….Hipócrita…no, así no, son los que adentro son una linda persona… creo que se les llama…

**-Tsundere-** al parecer pensé en voz alta, Atsuya se me quedó viendo con cierta mirada de odio.

**-¿Cómo me dijiste?**- Y así fue como me gané un golpe de una bola de arroz por parte de Atsuya, me preguntó de donde lo habrá conseguido supongo que se lo robo a Shirou de su almuerzo.

Asi después de la mini lucha que surgió conmigo y Atsuya, empezamos a comer ya de manera que las bolas de arroz no cayeran en mi cabeza.

**-¡Fubuki!**- Shirou y Atsuya voltearon, un chico de cabellos rubios que bien todos conocemos se acercaba a la pequeña parte que nos habíamos sentados.-**Eh…no…me refería a Shirou**- Si aun no saben a quien me refiero era Afuro Terumi el chico que trae como tonto a Atsuya.

-**¿Si que pasa?**- Le preguntó amablemente Shirou.

-**¿podemos hablar en privado?**- Volteé a ver Atsuya, solo sabía algo en ese momento y eran dos cosas: uno, se estaba matando mentalmente y dos, también estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

-**claro, con permiso Kaze-kun, hermano**- Ese par nada más se alejaron un poco y Atsuya se acerco ami.

**- Maldito emo afeminado Afuro no quiere nada conmigo, le gusta Shirou, ¡le gusta Shirou!, que va a pasar, se harán novios, se casaran, adoptaran un hijo del Sun Garden y le pondrán Hiroki, tendrán una hermosa casa y se burlara de su cuñado fracasado-**

-¿pero no habías dicho que no te gustaba?-

-eso no importa hay que evitar esa boda-Se levantó de golpe y mi jaló con el.

**-¡¿Eh?!- **

Estábamos detrás de una banca que se encontraba muy cerca del par de individuos.

-**¿entonces si?-** Le preguntó Afuro

-**Si Afuro**- Le contestó sonriente

-**gracias por esta oportunidad-** Afuro se le acerco a Shirou dándole un abrazo, volteé para ver a Atsuya estaba cabiz bajo

**-Emo afeminado ¿tienes una bola de arroz?-** Tenía una mirada asesina, esto iba a acabar mal.

-**Atsuya, no, Atsuya no- **De un momento a otro tenía Atsuya arriba de mi.- **Quítate pesas demasiado- **

**-Le voy a matar, le voy a matar-** y empezó a llorar en mí dándome golpes en mi pecho, al parecer le hirió demasiado. Le toqué su cabeza en señal de apoyo, le ayudé a levantarse.

**-Vamos deja de llorar-**

**-no estoy llorando, solamente tengo una mutación genética en mis ojos que provoca que llueva en mis ojos-**

-haré como que no escuché nada de eso - Nos vimos y nos empezamos a reír.-eres un raro-  
**  
-mira quien fue a hablar afeminado, bueno ¿bola de arroz?-** Aún me preguntó de donde las saca.

**-no gracias mi cabello ya tiene suficiente-** le dije mientras apuntaba con mi dedo mi cabello.

**-Oye ¿por qué llegaste tarde esta mañana al consejo? Shirou me contó-** Nos sentamos en el césped, el tenía sus rodillas sostenidas con sus manos mientras yo tenía como recargadera mis codos

-digamos que cierto chico me entretuvo-

**-¿por dos horas?-**

- bien, de hecho me quedé dormido mientras iba con el tutor de los de primer año-

-…-

-…-

-…-

**-¿Qué?-** le pregunté, miré su rostro y estaba apunto de empezar a reír-

**-jajaja ¡eres un imbécil! jajaja**- Se empezó a reír, empecé a sentir calor en mis mejillas.  
**  
-¡c-calla!**- aparte mi mirada hacia otro lado.

**-en verdad eres un idiota jajaja seguramente el tutor de los de primer año te esta acosando, te obligó a estar ahí todas las dos horas y terminaste así jajaja–**

-…-

-¿eh Kazemaru?-

-¿cómo carajos lo sabes?-

-¡¿EH, ES VERDAD?!-

-hola chicos ¿a dónde se habían ido?- los dos volteamos y era Shirou.

**-bueno…**- El timbre había sonado, indicando que debíamos entrar a nuestras aulas.

Nos fuimos caminando lentamente hasta que sentí como alguien me jalaba, mi cabeza chocó con el pecho de alguien, este aroma…  
**  
-¿Goenji?-**

-Hum, Ichi-kun, te fuiste así nada más sin despedirte- Sus manos empezaban acariciar mi cuerpo hasta llegar ah mi cadera.  
**  
- i-idiota s-su-¡suéltame!** – Me apegó más a su persona, y cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

**-si no fuera por que estuvieras sonrojado diría que tienes miedo-** Se separó de mi y sacó un cuaderno café-**ten, se te olvido en el salón de biología-** Me estiró el cuadernillo café cuando lo vi lo tomé y lo protegí con mi pecho.

**-dime que no lo leíste-**

-**te mentiría si te dijera que no, no pude terminar de leer-** solté un pequeño suspiro-** nee Ichi-kun, no creí que escribieras tan bien –** Me sonrojé aún más de lo que estaba, ¿Por qué se metió a mi vida? El era un intruso. Ese cuadernillo era muy especial para mí, era mi imaginación, mis ideas, mis relatos, era mi persona escrita ahí.-** ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos ir a clase, por cierto dile a tu amigo Atsuya que eres mío –  
-¿Eh?-** ¿Atsuya? ¿El qué tenía que ver con eso?

**-Eres mío y de nadien más-** Me acorralo hacía la pared, solté el cuadernillo café, el me tenía sujetos de las manos.  
No sabía como actuar ante esta situación, estaba un poco nervioso, sentí su aliento en mi cuello, su lengua paso por mi cuello para después para morder ligeramente, me sentí nervioso ante ese contacto húmedo en mi cuello. Me soltó, y me vio a los ojos.

**-eres muy lindo Ichi-kun –** Besó una de mis mejillas, parpadee solo para encontrarme una mirada amorosa, ¿eso era posible?

**-Goenji-**

**-dime Shuuya-** dijo el moreno **-por cierto Ichi-kun, yo me llevó esto-** tomó el cuadernillo café del piso ¿Qué rayos piensa hacer?

**-¡devuélvemelo Goenji! **– le dije

-**no lo haré si no me dices que me quieres-**

-¡yo nunca diré algo como eso!-

-entonces nunca te lo devolveré- ¿eso era una amenaza…? Ese tipo se estaba retirando, ¡se iba a ir con mi cuaderno!

**-¡Goenji regresa!- **

Hubo un gran sonido aquel pasillo…

-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Nee una disculpa, casi abandoné este fic ~! por fin me llegó una explosión de inspiración y ¡kaboom! me llegó este escenario  
aún hay muchos enigmas como:**

¿Fubuki realmente traiciono a su hermano?

¿qué fue ese sonido?

¿Que había en el recado que Afuro le mando a Goenji?

¿Qué pasó en el consejo para que Kaze hablara así de Afuro?

Muchas preguntas que aún han sido contestadas~!  
gracias por leer este fic enserio sus comentarios me hacen feliz~! xD  
bien me despido, espero que les haya gustado, sayonara~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente hermosa~! ¿Me extrañaban? Waaa ~! Les quiero mucho por seguir este fic - enserio les amo que les lanzaría albóndigas de la emoción. Bueno contestaré sus reviews~!**

Wiii ahora a leer~!

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**-entonces nunca te lo devolveré-** ¿eso era una amenaza…? Ese tipo se estaba retirando, ¡se iba a ir con mi cuaderno!

**-¡Goenji regresa!-**

Hubo un gran sonido aquel pasillo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

-**Auch**- me quejé, abrí mis ojos, al parecer había cerrado los ojos por inercia, Goenji estaba debajo de mí.

**-Kazemaru pervertido, ¿Tantas ganas tienes ya?-**Me di cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, esta sobre Goenji ¡Qué vergüenza!

**-¡Waa! Lo siento debo irme-**Salí corriendo de ahí dejando tirado a Goenji. Sabía que estaba sonrojado, o dios mío, ¿Por qué rayos actúo así y peor aún por qué solo con él?

Con mucho cuidado me fui al salón que me tocaba y llegué, la suerte estaba de mi lado, la maestra no había ido.

Me fui a sentar en un asiento libre y justo a su costado estaba Atsuya.

-**Kazemaru ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-**

**-Me surgió un inconveniente-**

**-No me digas tu acosador te secuestro y te está intimidando-**

**-insisto ¿Qué comes qué adivinas?-**

**-¡ESTUVE EN LO CORRECTO!-**Soltó un suspiro, luego recordé lo que paso en receso.

**-¿Aún piensas en ello?-**

**-Trato de no hacerlo en que también…-**

**-¿También…?-**

**-¿Terumi que te dijo después de la reunión?-**

**-¿La reunión del consejo?-**El me asintió

-**Bueno…-**

FLASHBACK

Sostuve la carpeta y me levanté.

**-lo siento, me tengo que ir- **y salí corriendo debía ir rápidamente al consejo, pero rápido. Puse a prueba mis habilidades de atletismo y corrí al consejo, ya me encontraba al frente de la puerta del consejo.

Di dos toques y recibí una afirmación por el jefe; Afuro Terumi.

**-llegas tarde-** mire a ver el reloj de techo 2 minutos tarde, Afuro era el chico más puntual que allá conocido.

**-no es mucho-**Me senté en mi lugar, a lado de Hiroto Kiyama.

**-ya que llegó Kazemaru vengo avisarles lo que le tenía que decir-**tomó una bocanada de aire **– esto es difícil pero, ocupamos un remplazo del tesorero inmediatamente-**

**-¿De Ichinose?-** preguntó asombrado el secretario, Jirou Sakuma.- ¿**Por qué?-**

**-La razón es que se fue a estudiar al extranjero- **Dijo Afuro

**-pero ¿Por qué no se despidió al menos?-**dijo el subjefe Yuuto Kidou.

**-la verdad no lo sé, me acaban de avisar apenas ayer-** habló de nueva cuenta Afuro.

**-¿Y quién será el suplente?-**habló el gerente en participaciones especiales Shinichi Handa-

**-tengo tres candidatos, los dejaré votar, Sakuma entrega estos papeles por favor-** Afuro extendió un puñado de hojas, Sakuma se levantó y las tomó ¿Quiénes serán?

Recibí la hoja con las tres fichas y las empecé a leer:

_Endou Mamoru_

_Promedio: 9.6_

_Grado: 1_

_Club/Taller perteneciente: Fútbol_

_Fudou Akio_

_Promedio: 9.9_

_Grado: 2_

_Club/Taller perteneciente: Computación_

_Goenji Shuuya_

_Promedio: 9.9_

_Grado: 2_

_Club/Taller perteneciente: Matemáticas avanzadas_

Me quedé de piedra con ese último, ¿Goenji? ¿En serio?

**-Mi voto es a Fudou Akio-**Escuché la voz de Afuro.

**-No sé por qué esta ahí Fudou tiene pésima conducta-**Esa era la voz de Kidou- **Mi voto es a Goenji Shuuya-**

**-El mío también es para Goenji Shuuya-**Era la voz de Sakuma

**-Mi voto es para Endou Mamoru-**Ahora era Handa

**-hm no me decido por los tres, a los tres los conozco, sin embargo los tres tienen personalidades diferentes-**Hiroto habló-**me decido por Endou Mamoru**

**-Eh mi voto es para Goenji Shuuya es muy bueno-**Habló por primera vez Fubuki Shirou el gerente en la enfermería.

**-Hermano él es una mala imitación de un puercoespín, mi voto va a Fudou Akio-**Habló el hermano menor Fubuki segundo secretario.

**-Tsk creo que haz votado por Fudou por qué Afuro lo hizo-**habló Someoka el gerente en el área de deportes

**-Hey no es verdad-**dijo un sonrojado Atsuya.

**-Bueno ese no es el punto, mi voto va a Endou Mamoru-**finalizó Someoka.

**-Je yo votaré por Fudou-**Esa era la voz de Nagumo Haruya, el gerente en… ¿él está en él consejo?

-**Bien tres votos de Fudou, tres de Endou y tres de Goenji, ¿Kazemaru por quién votas?-**Sentí la presión en mí.

Yo igual que Hiroto conocía a los tres, y los tres tenían personalidades diferentes, pero cada quién tenía un ligero defecto, Endou es positivo pero, es muy descuidado un punto negativo para un tesorero, Fudou Akio es muy inteligente pero, nunca se le ve cerca o falta mucho punto negativo para un tesorero, Goenji Shuuya él es…bueno, el…hay a quién engaño Goenji es bueno para el papel de tesorero, tiene la capacidad necesaria. Inteligente, ordenado, mantiene la calma, no falta casi nada y es perfecto para el manejo de número según su ficha-

**-¿Y Kazemaru dinos?-** Afuro tenía la vista marcada hacia a mí.

**-Mi voto…mi voto es para… Goenji Shuuya-**

**-bien Goenji Shuuya será el nuevo tesorero y así concluye nuestra reunión, Kazemaru espera, los demás pueden retirarse-**Sabía que mi orgullo me decía que no votará por él pero mi razonamiento me lo exigía.

**-¡Yo no tuve la culpa de llegar tarde!- **Le dije una vez todos estaban afuera.

**-no era eso, pero ¡LLEGA PUNTUAL! Ejem bueno…yo…quería saber si…Atsuya-**

**-¿Si?- **Le pregunté curioso al escuchar el nombre de Atsuya

**-Nada olvídalo… ¡ERES UN IMPUNTAL! ADIÓS- ** Literalmente me sacó de la sala a empujones.

Después de esa rara escena, salí caminando a paso lento, todos estaban afuera, era receso.

Iba con mi carpeta, creo que lo había mencionado antes, mi carpeta es morada con una portada del gato _pusheen, _tenía papeles importantes ahí no sé qué haría sin mi carpeta, trabajos, documentos, muchas cosas, siempre la traía cargando, nunca la dejaría en mi mochila y corriera el riesgo de que alguien la robara. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¡Mi cuadernillo! ¿Dónde está? Debo encontrarlo pronto…

FIN FLASH BACK

**-Hm nada, oye en la mañana antes de lo que pasó estabas distraído ¿pasó algo?-**

**-no nada-**

**-Solo se que no notaste mi presencia en el consejo, insisto, ¿pasó algo?-**

**-Un chico se me confeso…-**

**-¡UN CHICO!- **Atsuya rápidamente me tapó la boca… ¡Un chico! ¡UN CHICO! Waa ¿¡POR QUE YA NADIE ES NORMAL EN EL MUNDO!? En que pensándolo bien… ¡A mí también se me insinúa un chico! ¡ESTÚPIDO GOENJI!

-**Calla- **Me decía sonrojado ¿parecía…un tomatito? Waa que lindo.

**-y dime ¿le dijiste que si?-**

**-no bueno no exactamente, yo…bueno, ya tengo alguien que me gusta- **El solo aparto su mirada

**-Así que no fue Terumi quien se te confesó dime quien…-**

**-No le vayas a decir a nadie emo afeminado, bueno… fue un chico de los de primero-**

**-Tipo loquillo, asalta cunas- **Le dije en risas- **Espera ¿Cómo que no exactamente?-**

**-No lo rechacé pero tampoco le dije que sí-**

**-Le hubieras dicho que no-** Le empecé a jalonear de un lado a otro ¿me pregunto que pasara si…?

**-Trate pero el… ¡agh! No podía decirle no por que se me hizó algo lindo de su parte pero… yo no puedo corresponderle- **

**-deberías decirle no, es malo darle esperanzas-**

**-Lo sé pero estoy…confundido- **

**-Dejando de lado el tema… ¿Sabes que hacer para que una persona deje de acosarte?-**

**-¿Aún sigues con ello?- **Se me quedó mirando y yo también…

**-¿Tengo algo en el rostro?-**

**-Es que no se que te vio tu acosador, no te veo nada atractivo aparte de tu afeminada apariencia- **Hijo de p…

**-Maldito mal nacido hijo de la…-**me quedé pensando, tengo el cabello azul y largo…como el de una chica, tengo largas pestañas y ojos grandes…como el de una chica, era delgado y tenía buen cuerpo…como el de una chica.

**-por cierto ¿Cómo se llamaba? No estoy seguro pero creo…-**

**-¡Si soy atractivo maldita sea!-**

**-¿eh? – **Creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

– **Ah si perdón ¿qué decías?-**Vergüenza total, mierda ahora pensara que soy un maldito narcista, en que hay alguien con esa pequeña definición mucho mas detallada.

**-¿Cómo se llama tú acosador?-**

**-bueno se llama… ¡espera! Ese es un trato injusto yo no se como se llama el chico que quiere contigo, si ya no quieres más problemas dile que te gusta Terumi-**

**-¡calla!- **¿Por qué los tsunderes son tan orgullosos?

-**Vamos solo admite que te gusta-**

**-¡No lo haré, él no me gusta!-**

**-jajaja- **Atsuyatenía un puchero muy gracioso en su rostro, que no pude evitar reír de ello-

-**¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**

**-nada, nada, jajaja, bueno, ya dime como se llama debe ser una ternurita de persona para que el demonio de Atsuya no lo haya rechazado-**

**-Tachimukai- **Apartó la mirada, ese nombre me suena…

**-¿eh? **

-**Tachimukai Yuuki, de primer grado-**

**-¿QUÉ?- **No puede ser posible, ahora lo recordaba, la pequeña victima de Goenji, ese chico… ahora entiendo.

**-¿Ya sabes quien es verdad? ¡Ah! Soy un desastre-**

**-Imagínate al pobre de Tachimukai cuando lo rechaces, pobre chico empieza a llorar y sale corriendo ¡pero imagina que de pronto lo vean unos grandulones, qué no le harán al pobre y solo imagínate que…!-**

**-¡Ya basta! ¡Ahora dime como se llama maldita sea!-**

El nerviosismo me invadió.

**-¿Ya no estás tan seguro, cierto? ¡Ya escupe de una vez quién es la víctima!-**

**-¡Hey, la única víctima aquí soy yo!-** Si mirada se clavo a mi mirada-

**-¿y bien…?-**

**-Goenji Shuuya-**

**-¡JAJAJAJAJA LA COPIA BARATA DE VEGETA, EL INTENTO DE PUERCOESPÍN JAJAJA, EL ESTROPAJO DE PACOTILLA JAJAJA!-**

**-¡CALLA!-**

**-¡Eso es tener mala suerte!- **Solo baje la mirada, mierda, estaba muy avergonzado al respecto.-**Vamos, al menos no tienes de pretendiente a Someoka-**

**-¿Gracias por el apoyo?- **

Suspiré, el era un caso perdido, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, ¿Qué sensación era esa…? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Miedo? ¡Waa!

**-¿Kazemaru, hola, sigues ahí?- **

**-ah nada- **Tenía ganas de anotar algo en mi libreta, alce mi mano a mi maleta y no encontraba cierta forma cuadriculada, miré y una imagen mental vino a mi mente.

Maldición, maldición, ¡Maldición!

Ese maldito.

**-¡Maldito afeminado de mierda!- **

**-¡AHHH!- **Me había gritado en todo el oído. -**¡ ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!-**

**-No es nada- **

Sentí como me cubrían los ojos.

-**Adivina quién soy- **Claramente se quién es.

**-¿Shirou?- **Quitó sus manos de mis ojos y tal como dije era Shirou.**- ¿No debería estar en clases?-**

-**Nos dejaron salir temprano-**

**-¿Nos?- **Sentí como otras manos más grandes me bloqueaban

**-Vamos adivina quién soy yo- **Esa voz... ¡Mierda!

**-¿G-Goenji?- **Quitó sus manos de mis ojos suavemente

**-Sorpresa- **Me miró con una sonrisa, me sonrojé.

Miré al frente mío y a Atsuya le estaban sometiendo el mismo juego pero el que se lo aplicaba no era nada más ni nada menos que…

**-Terumi- **Fue la voz del susodicho ¿Qué rayos hacían aquí?

-**Terumi ¿Tú no ibas en diferente clase de Shirou?- **Le pregunté y el me afirmó con la cabeza.

**-Sí, pero fue a informarle a Goenji sobre el tema del Tesorero y lo acepto, solo vinimos de colados con Shirou para darles el informe que Goenji oficialmente es nuestro tesorero-**

**-**_**Le dijo por su nombre- **_Pensé y creo que Atsuya pensaba lo mismo.

**-Oye ahora que recuerdo Fubuki- **Los gemelos voltearon- **A no Shirou me refería a Atsuya perdón, Ta-Tachimukai algo así te estaba buscando en la puerta-**

**-¿EH?- **Exclamamos Atsuya y yo.

-**¿Pasa algo hermano?-**

**-Eh no nada, en un momento vuelvo-** Se levantó de su silla y se retiro

**-¿Sabes algo de esto Kazemaru?-** Me preguntó Fubuki.

**-Si es lo que creo que es, yo solo digo que va a ver muchas lágrimas- **Dije eso, Afuro miró la puerta, y siguió Atsuya sin que este se diese cuenta.

**-¿Qué esta pasando?- **Me preguntó Shirou

**-Solo digamos que es la oportunidad de Atsuya y… ¡Hey suéltame, bájame, maldita sea!- **Ese estúpido idiota me estaba cargando.

**-Hey Fubuki, me lo voy a robar un rato luego te lo traigo- **¿Qué?

**-No te preocupes por mí llévatelo pero no se te olvide que solo queda poco tiempo para la próxima clase-**

¿Gracias?

**-Ok-**

Salimos del salón, no importaba que algunos alumnos nos viera a él le daba igual. Llegamos al mismo pasadizo del principio.

**-¡Bájame idiota!-**

**-tú muy bien sabes que no lo haré-**

**-¡Baja!- **Me empezó a bajar, por fin. **–Bien ¡Ahora que ya…!-**Colocó su dedo índice en mi labios.

**-Hablas demasiado-**beso mi frente **–Relájate un poco…-** Me miró con ojos cariñosos, mi corazón latía con fuerza, ¿por qué me sucedía esto con él? -…** segundo secretario-**

**-¿Qué…?-**

**-Crees que no me enteré que tú votaste por mí y no de ser poco también el voto ganador, no estoy tan idiota como crees, retomando el tema del secretario ¿no se te hace excitante algo así como sexo en la oficina o algo por el estilo?-**

**-¡MALDITO DEPRAVADO SEXUAL!- **Salí corriendo de ahí, estúpido Goenji.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con Goenji

-¿**No crees que eso fue algo como mata pasiones de tú parte**?- Salió Shirou de su escondite.

**-Naa no lo creo, a mí así me gustan- **Sacó una libretita que todos bien ya sabemos a quién pertenece-**Es un Tsundere, amo lo difícil-**

**-¿Ok?- **

**-¿Shirou no haz pensado en el amor?-**

**-Eh tengo a mi hermano y a ustedes-**

**-No esa clase de amor me refiero a la de pareja-**

**-*Aún estoy muy joven para ello-**

**-Si tú lo dices-**

~Ring, ring~

**-Me preguntó como le habrá ido a Atsuya- **Se preguntó así mismo Fubuki.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—**

***Fubuki confunde la relación de pareja con el matrimonio**

¡Gracias por leer! Me motiva que me dejen reviews~! w los adoro pequeños niños del señor awww~! xDD ¡gracias de nueva cuenta!


End file.
